Tameshi
by Matzuri Bielefeld
Summary: Yoo minna! ca estou eu com um projeto novo! estou traduzindo essa fic maravilhosa COM AUTORIZAÇAO caso queiram o email para acreditar! o resto na fic :D reviews onegai!


_**Disclaimer: **Ouran High Scho...bla bla não é meu, nem Mori, nem Kyouya nem nada (desculpe mas pensar nisso me deprime um pouco)_

_Pensamentos em cursiva mm..m e não recordo se deveria indicar algo mais desculpe novamente xD_

Esta fic não pertence à mim e antes que me xinguem ¬¬' ou me ameacem saibam que a kurofye.D-san me permitiu traduzir essa fic maravilhosa.

Como eu amei ela, quis ter essa honra. n.nU então aqui uma fic maravilhosa de ouran traduzida e trazida pra vocês por mim Matzuri e escrito pela Kuro-san

Boa leitura.

**Tameshi**

**Primeiro capítulo: _O papel de Otou-san_**

Dirigia-se até o terceiro salão de música como já era de costume logo depois de ficar falando um tempo com seus companheiros. Havia feito isso até tarde e agora toda sua vontade de ver um Otou-san acusador e uma Okaa-san que sutilmente lhe fazia recordar dia após dia sua dívida pendente (acrescentem a isso, um Tamaki com uma estranha vestimenta em uma mão para Haruhi), definitivamente havia desaparecido, se é que alguma vez existiu - teve que dar um fim em seus pensamentos quando se encontrou na frente das portas do salão.

Aproximou sua mão e girou a maçaneta, instantaneamente um redemoinho de pétalas de rosa apareceu escondendo um grupo de idiotas que estavam frente a ela (que por acaso ela que os considera idiotas, eu os considero perfeitos O///O), dando as boas vindas.

-Haruhi hoje demorou mais do que o normal, espero que não esteja dando prioridade a outras atividades - o olhar profundo de Kyouya-sempai lhe recordava, de forma clara, uma grande quantidade de ienes que lhe faltava pagar.

-Kyouya-sempai n.nU, passou-se que encontrei pelo caminho com Huney-sempai e Mori-sempai.

- O-O? Que? E para aonde se dirigiam? -perguntou o rei.

- Explique melhor Haruhi. - pediu o membro mais calculador.

- Então...

**Alguns minutos atrás**

- Haruuuuuu-chan -um meigo e pequeno Huney corria, agitando sua mão em modo comprimento (n.nU -muito energético), em direção a Haruhi.

- Ohayo Huney-sempai, Mori-sempai. Aonde vão? –perguntou, estranhando - O clube já vai começar.

- Ahhh...Pois Takashi se esqueceu de algo em seu clube de kendo, não é verdade Takashi?

- Ah - (hehe já se imagina de quem é essa curta resposta)

- Bom, se é assim espero que encontrem logo o que Mori-sempai esqueceu.

- Sim, obrigado Haru-chan. Bom, nós já temos que ir, nos vemos daqui a pouco e, por favor, nos desculpe com todos por chegar um pouco tarde.

- Ahhh sim claro Huney-sempai, Não se preocupem.

**Agora**

Logo depois de um tempo e de que Haruhi explicara o porquê da demora dos dois integrantes, via-se um Kyouya um pouco contrariado.

- Kyouya-sempai, aconteceu algo? -perguntou Haruhi

- Ahhh Haruhi o que acontece é que Kyouya queria começar com um novo Tameshi. (Tameshi experimento - Eu podia colocá-lo no final, mas quando lia fics para mim era complicado ir ate o final para ler n.n) - Disse um alegre -e intrometido- Tamaki.

- n.nU ah sim e do que se trata Kyouya-sempai? -perguntou Haruhi esperando que não trouxesse problemas

- Bom, depois de analisar alguns dados que obtive de vocês e das ganâncias que gerarão creio que é hora de provarmos novas combinações - respondeu Kyouya enquanto um brilho sinistro saia de seus óculos.

- Novas combinações? - se escutou desde o fundo do salão, enquanto uma bola de fumaça se acercava mais e mais até eles em uma velocidade impressionante.

- Hikaru, Kaoru, não se alterem, por favor - dizia Tamaki um pouco assustado pela expressão contrariada dos gêmeos.

- A que se refere com novas combinações Kyouya-sempai? - perguntou Haruhi para acabar com o ambiente algo tenso entre os gêmeos e Tamaki, pois era este ultimo quem aprovava ou não este tipo de proposta.

- É muito simples, temos explorado demais o amor entre irmãos e a superproteção de Mori-semp...

- Claro que não, a superproteção de Mori-sempai é verdadeira, eles não fingem nada - Reclamou Kaoru incomodado.

- Sim e mesmo que teriam pedido não creio que poderia atuar tão bem. Tente dizer a Mori-sempai que não se preocupe por Huney-sempai se ficar chorando por ai, se atravessa em seu caminho; não quero nem pensar em como reagiria - Desta vez foi Hikaru quem seguiu a seu irmão.

- Se deixarem de me interromper poderia explicar melhor minha idéia - disse um Kyouya muito sereno.

- Hikaru, Kaoru isso quer dizer que o único com problema é Huney-sempai e Mori-sempai? -perguntou o rei com certa timidez.

- A que se refere? - perguntaram em uníssono os gêmeos

- É que até agora vocês só tem falado dos outros dois, isso quer dizer que com vocês não há problema.

... – silêncio.

Diante das ultimas palavras originadas do membro mais lento do clube (Tamaki é o ultimo a ser informado) Kyouya não pode evitar esboçar um pequeno sorriso, pois Tamaki tinha uma grande habilidade para achar os problemas, mas somente dos demais.

- Q-que? ... Não, não é isso.

- Então se não há problemas com vocês Tamaki se encarregará de convencer Mori-sempai e Huney-sempai. Sua tarefa Tamaki. – disse o rei das sombras olhando diretamente os gêmeos buscando desaprovação em seu olhar (mesmo que assim a encontre não creio que lhe importe muito n-nU verdade?).

- Claro!!! O-O! Que? Nãooo. Porque eu? Por favor, Kyouya, (Tamaki ajoelhou abraçando a cintura de Kyouya e este tentando apartá-lo com ambas as mãos em sua frente - O-o Shu, shu) Você sabe como se põe Huney-sempai quando se enoja, não pode permitir que este perfeito rosto seja cruelmente maltratado.

- Não se preocupe Tamaki sei que achara uma maneira de explicar isto a ambos quando chegarem e sair com seu belo rosto gracioso. -falou Kyouya mostrando um sorriso amável (meio forçado) e ocultando seu olhar atrás de seus óculos.

- Nãoooooooooooooooo... – Tamaki, agachado em sua esquina preferida iluminado por uma tênue luz e pensando em sua má sorte, ao redor dele um grande número de plantas (N/T: O-o' ou flores) negras.

Logo depois de um tempo... (Na verdade 36 segundos para ser exato xD)

- Ahhh Kyouya-sempai, Tamaki não disse belo.

- O-OU a que se refere Haruhi? - _(Raios! Não devia ter perguntado, me fizera de desentendido)._

- É que... Tamaki-sempai disse que não queria que machucassem seu rosto **perfeito**, e você disse que com certeza ele faria uma forma de convencer os Sempais sem que lhe machuquem o **belo **rosto.

- Ahhh... _(pensa, pensa, pensa)_ Creio que me há mal entendido...

- Hei! O rei voltou a ficar deprimido - disse Hikaru enquanto indicava com seu dedo a Tamaki sozinho em sua esquina secando uma planta e atirando depois de comprovar que só teria três pétalas.

- Mmm…

- Kaoru, esta bem? – perguntou seu gêmeo, um tanto quanto assustado.

- _(Obrigado pela oportuna interrupção Hikaru...) _Bom, creio que já demoraram muito, chamarei Huney-sempai.

- Mas Kyouya-sempai.

- Agora não Haruhi.

**TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM**

Tuuuuuu…..Tuuuuuuu - (Não se queixem do som, seria pior um ring ring nn)

-Mitsukuni é seu telefone.

-Eu sei.

- Ah

Tuuuuuu…..Tuuuuuuu

- n-n

- Não vai atender? Pode ser importante.

- Mmm...É Kyo-chan, certamente estão preocupados.

- Ah

Tuuuuuu…..Tuuuuuuu

- Mas não deveria estar por que se estou com Taka-chan nada de mal pode me acontecer, Não é verdade? n.n

Tuuuuuu…..Tuuuuuuu

- Arg Kyo-chan insiste muito, mmm. Parece que já deixou de tocar.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Do outro lado da linha...

- Kyouya-sempai já deixei de insistir, talvez não estejam com o celular. Melhor, porque não espera um momento e vai terminando de contar...

-_ (Maldição agora que faço e esse tonto não responde seu telefone)_

- Então vai me responder...

- Se o celular de Huney-sempai não responde... - Começou Hikaru.

- Porque não tenta com o de Mori-sempai? - Kaoru terminou a idéia.

- Sim, tem razão, eles estão juntos verdade, então tentarei com o número de Mori-sempai.

- O.O? Isso não é o que...

- Haruhi, por favor, esta afetando minha concentração, porque não vai com Tamaki e lhe ajuda a encontrar uma de quatro folhas?

Quando Haruhi voltara em direção ao Rei, um redemoinho de...pétalas da grande quantidade de folhas que arrancou, Tamaki lhe deu a "bem vinda".

**TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM**

Tuuuuuu…..Tuuuuuuu – Bom, seguro que foi Huney quem escolheu o tom do celular de Mori verdade n-n?

- Mitsukuni, um momento.

- Não me diga que agora o Kyouya esta chamando você.

-Sim.

- Me de seu telefone.

- Mmm… Ten.

**KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

- Moshi Moshi -- (Expressão japonesa para atender o telefone, se pode traduzir como "ola" ou "Sim?")

- Huney-sempai?

- Ahhh Kyo-chan já estávamos a caminho não se preocupe.

- Algo se passou com seu telefone?

- Não n.n.

- Oh _(então porque diabos não o atendiam)_ - antes jamais escreveria diabos, raios ou idiota à direita e esquerda com Kyouya, mas logo de ver os caps. finais nos damos conta de como se desafoga de suas frustrações desta forma, em especial de Tamaki XD

- E quanto vocês acham que demoraram?

- Ahh...? Pois uns 5 minutos.

- Ok, então nos vemos dentro de 5 minutos e, por favor, não se "atrasem" mais, as clientes não demorarão a chegar e Tamaki tem um tema delicado para tratar com vocês.

- Hehehe

- Huney-sempai, está me escutando? O-O#

- Ahh sim, sim, já vamos Kyo-chan, Byeeeee n-n.

Tu-tu- tu- tu- tu- tu – ok, ok. Sei que não é perfeito, mas vocês entendem que desligaram sem escutar o mais importante da conversa?

**-Salão de Música-**

- Eu encontrei! Eu encontrei! - um Tamaki agora iluminado por uma luz que afeta a visão de qualquer um, com um braço estendido para o alto e com algo nas mãos que nada se alcançava ver (não viam por que a luz era "cegadora" XD).

- Que tem ai senhor? - perguntou Hikaru enquanto mantinha seus braços ao redor da cabeça de seu irmão para que não se machucasse com (em realidade) a luz muito intensa.

- JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJU - Sai do piso uma plataforma giratória se elevando lentamente e sobre ela Renge com impressionantes lentes de sol comprado logo depois de ver o concerto de um de seus cantores preferido - Eu posso ver, o que Tamaki-sempai tem nas mãos é... Uma folha de quatro pétalas.

A luz começou a baixar a intensidade, mas ainda era prejudicial olhar o Rei diretamente; mas quando Kyouya viu uma Haruhi que se dirigia a ele, deu a volta e caminhou em direção a Tamaki (a uma distância segura porque isso poderia deixá-lo mais cego do que já estava n.n)

- Tamaki deixa de jogar, por fim pude comunicar-me com Huney-sempai, assim espero que espertamente tenha encontrado um modo de explicar-lo, por que agora estão se dirigindo até aqui. Chegarão em... 2 minutos.

À medida que Kyouya ia informando as "boas novas" a Tamaki, seu (forte) resplendor ia diminuindo até acabar-se por completo e com isto uma das pétalas da planta cai lentamente ao piso.

- Nãooooo... A quarta pétala caiu... Isso não podia significar nada bom. Okaa-san, por favor, não me obrigue a fazer isso.

- Você é o Otou-san não é verdade? Então porte-se como um e explique ao menos _(e ao mais forte)_ membro do clube o que seus "pais" pensam em fazer.

- O///O ok, mas se ele se tornar muito violento você ira detê-lo verdade?

- Sim, claro _(e ter a probabilidade de sair machucado)._

- Tamaki-sempai está fazendo muito escândalo, o mais provável é que Huney-sempai comece a chorar por aí, não creio que fique violento.

- Haruhi tem razão Tamaki _(Pense positivo)._

- Hey garotos quem vai acalmar esta desordem? As clientes já estão aqui – perguntou Hikaru, enquanto indicava novamente o lugar negro onde antes esteve seu Rei (estava negro porque logo depois da luz resplandecente todas as plantas se queimaram o.oU é que de verdade foi muito potente)

- Gomen nasai por chegar tarde, já estamos aqui - disse um feliz Huney-sempai agarrado ao pescoço de um calado Mori.

- Ahhhh eu limpo, eu limpo - disse Tamaki dirigindo-se velozmente até sua esquina com cinzas (piromaníaco igual a mim) - mas quando passou ao lado de Kyouya este o tomou fortemente pelo braço (Tonto, eu teria dado a volta, não importa se o caminho é mais largo, se é que está longe desse garoto, ai... esse garoto não pensa).

- Não se preocupe Tamaki, você tem coisas mais importantes a fazer. Hikaru, Kaoru eu sinto, mas terão que usar o melhor de seu repertório para manter felizes _(e ocupadas) _as clientes que chegaram; Haruhi você se encarrega de limpar todas as cinzas.

- Porque tenho que ser "o" que limpa?

- As clientes gostam de sua cara de nova _(e se eu mandasse os gêmeos criariam um caos, talvez nem sequer saibam o que é uma vassoura)._

- Mori-sempai poderia acompanhar a Haruhi, por favor? É só ficar ao seu lado.

-Ah.

- E eu? O que faço o que faço? Diga-me - dizia um alegre Huney enquanto suas florzinhas rosas apareciam ao seu redor.

- Huney-sempai você vai ter uma conversa com Tamaki. Bom Tamaki te deixo, é todo seu.

- Tama-chan vem sentar, que quer dizer para mim?

- Ahhh Então Huney-sempai... hehe..._(direi sem rodeios é seguro como disse Haruhi e se o toma bem como passou com os gêmeos nnU, só devo encontrar uma forma sutil para dizer essas trocas, e que isto não afete sua relação com Mori-sempai)_

**N/A: Continuara...**

_**Muito bem, ao terminar de escrever essa primeira parte pensei que teria de continuar amanhã, mas depois perco a inspiração e as idéias me deixam rindo cruelmente enquanto me tiram a len... hehe desculpe estou delirando XD.**_

_**Devo aclarar que essa é a primeira fic que público e o primeiro que escrevo XD, sei que não sou boa, mas não sejam más comigo. Na verdade espero que pelo menos alguém goste e me escreva uma review nn será muito apreciado, ah sim também poderiam me dizer se vale a pena continuar ou não ou me aposentar dessa vida (não se preocupem posso passar todo o dia lendo fics).**_

_**Ps: Como é minha primeira fic que público espero fazer-lo bem, porque não estou muito segura de como continuar-lo nnUU.**_

**N/T(nota da tradutora 8D): Yoooooooooo minna cá esta matzu-chan com mais uma nova fic.**

**ta não foi feita por mim T-T -não poderia fazer algo tão perfeito- mas pelo menos eu traduzi agradeçam ò.ó! ou mande reviews eu e a Kuro-san ficamos felizes D hoho!**

**Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar não viu, eu demorei 6 dias pra traduzi esse cap. e o outro é um pouco maior -morre-**

**Vou tentar não demorar? sim**

**Prometo postar em uma semana? não, principalmente porque começou os Nacs T-T'.**

**colocarei o link oficial no meu profile, a lingua original dessa fic é espanhol (eu amo espanhol '¬') enfim...**

**acho que só Oo' ja ne 8D (se esqueci algo gomen ç-ç)**

**ps: obrigada por betar kyo chan! te doro minha okaa-san mohahahah -rola e sai voando-**


End file.
